Full Moon
by Ash Watson
Summary: Tonks joins the Order and meets Remus Lupin, then their story starts.


One

Nymphadora Tonks returned to her desk in the Aurors office to find a note sticking out of her top desk drawer. In her coworker, Kingsley's, handwriting read an address and a time . 12 Grimmauld Place , 7pm . She tucked the note away in her robe, pondering what it could mean. _Oh well_, she thought, _I suppose I'll find out tonight._

.~.

6pm rolled around and Tonks found herself precariously tossing her newspaper down on the floor of her apartment, rising up off her couch and donning her robe to head to 12 Grimmauld Place. Making the decision to walk to Grimmauld Place wasn't a very bright idea Tonks came to find out when half there, it began to pour down an unforgiving rain. "Bugger!", Tonks spat shaking her blue hair. However, Tonks arrived at 12 Grimmauld Place with only wet clothes and a scrap on the knee from taking a slight tumble, nothing out of the usual. Tonks cautiously knocked on the door, which brought on an onslaught of ungodly shrieks from with 12 Grimmauld Place. She heard an unfamiliar voice call out, "One moment, m'dear!" followed by the shuffling of feet. The door then clicked open, stading behind the door was a short, jolly-faced woman with bright orange hair.

She smiled, "You must be Nymphadora." I smiled back, "Tonks." She corrected her. "Tonks, then. I'm Molly, Molly Weasley." She pulled her into a maternal hug. "Sorry about the mess, doll. Sirius would go back to Azkaban before lefting a finger to clean the place up a wee bit." Tonks raised her eyebrows, "Sirius Black?" Ready to pull out her wand at any moment. "Yes, oh right! You don't know! Silly me, Sirius Black was framed, darling." Hmm, she supposed that would make since. Insight of recent events with rumors that the Dark Lord was back, anything was possible. "Alright." She said, followed by and awkward silence. "Erm, why exactly was I asked here tonight, Mrs. Weasley?" Tonks asked, straightfowardly. "Molly, m'dear. I suppose Kingsley thought you would make a good member of the Order and he got permission from Albus to have you attennd a meeting." Tonks stared at Molly Weasley blankly. "Order? What meeting? I'm bloody confused." Molly chuckled, "Follow me." Tonks stuck close behind the stout redhead as she led her down a dimly-lit hallway. The hallway curved and widdened into a large dining hall. The table was mostly full already when she walked in.

Molly cleared her throat, "Kingsley has invited a guest to join the meeting tonight." She nudged Tonks forwards. Tonks, being her normal clumsy self, had to catch and steady herself on the closest chair. This chair was occupied by a middle-aged man with greying hair, Tonks quickly flushed and apologized. "Wotcher, I'm Tonks." She said, awkwardly. Kingsley stood up, " Nymphadora Tonks is one of my fellow coworkers, she's an Auror. I asked her to join us tonight because I feel that she would make a great addition to the Order." Tonks, exasperated, burst out, "What is the 'Order'?" Everyone turned their heads towards the hallway as the familiar sound of the pitter-pattering of a wooden leg against hardwood floor reached Tonks's ears. "The Order of the Phoenix is an organization founded by Albus Dumbledore to fight the Dark Lord and his followers." said Alastor, Mad-Eye, Moody. "And, I suggest that you learn to keep your mouth shut until an appropriate time presents itself, Nymphadora Tonks." Mad-Eye Moody had been Tonks's tutor during the three years of her Auror training. Tonks pouted and sat down on the chair next to the man she'd nearly tipped over mere minutes ago. "Sorry, again." He turned to look at her, "No harm , no foul. I'm Remus, Remus Lupin." He held out his hand to her, she shook his hand trying to place where she'd heard that name before. She couldn't remember, _oh well, _she thought to herself. "Tonks." she whispered just as Mad-Eye cleared his throat. "Tonight, Remus will be giving his report on one certain Death Eater, Fenrir Greyback." The man next to Tonks stood up and walked to the head of the table.

"I've been tailing Greyback for the past week and I overheard some information that maybe of slight interest to the Order. The Death Eaters have recently been making some kinds of deals with some interesting acquaintances. Dementors." Remus paused, "Greyback met with Malfoy to discuss these dealings I presume, I couldn't follow them into Malfoy Manor, obviously." Remus coughed lightly, whilst Mad-Eye stood up and spoke, "Thank you, Lupin. Although Remus was the only member that was supposed to give a report tonight, any of you other blokes have anything?" The room was silent. "Alright, meeting adjorned." He paused, "Tonks, Remus will be your partner in the Order." Tonks looked to her new partner and smiled politely, as everyone else filed out of 12 Grimmauld Place.


End file.
